Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas sensor and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a molybdenum disulfide sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
Recently, gas sensors are commonly fabricated by well-established semiconductor technologies such as Physical Vapor Deposition (PVD) or Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), thus thin-film type gas sensor is becoming mainstream in the market.
With the progress on the fabricating technology, the dimension of the gas sensor is gradually reduced from micro scale to nano scale. One dimensional semiconductor nano structure has higher development potential than thin-film semiconductor structure due to the gas sensor with nano structure has smaller size, higher compatibility, higher surface-volume ratio, more stable crystallinity and higher sensitivity.
Moreover, the gas sensor with nano structure also has advantages on low power consumption and high integration with different semiconductor materials, thereby having variety selections. This kind of down-sized gas sensor can be easily integrated with micromachining system and MEMS system and is favorable for mass production for reducing manufacturing cost.
Since gas sensing has become an important procedure for environmental test, there is a need to develop a more convenient and economic method for fabricating and reducing the size of the gas sensor.